


Itami insaido (Undertale)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore drinking tea. lol, Chara Being An Asshole, Flowey Is A Dick, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus has serious life issues in her life., Sans becomes distant from papyrus, Undyne tries to help papyrus, frisk being dora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey loved playing with the timelines, creating conflicts and dramas and deaths, but after something happening, the genders of papyrus and sans changed, along with alot of backstory and present story. He decides its time to play with this timeline, but something happens. Sans finds true love, being driven away from papyrus. Papyrus, being pressured by undyne became that perfect girl everybody loved. Sick of it all, she met flowey. She spent hours pouring out her problems while he comforted her. But one day it all changed. Everybody grew more and more dependent on her. It drives her to something to what you never thought somebody like her would do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god i am like the worst person for doing this to my cinnamon roll. (reason i made sans and papyrus female: because like... guys! fem sans and pap might be amazing characters, plus girls are kinda more interesting than boys because of... you know. ANYWAY. heres their appearances so u dont all fight.https://plus.google.com/photos/110677769169331596877/album/6308603847011841745?authkey=CPSFhIOsl9GqTQ im sorry XD just copy and paste.)

The house was silent as Papyrus was sitting on the window sill, observing the still trees stand on the ground sway slightly back and fourth now and then. She took every chance she had to let the snowy breeze hit her face and let the coldness sink into her. Usually, she would be training at Undynes, but today, she didn't. Undyne was being extremely dependent on papyrus lately, trying to make her the perfect girl, papyrus was never into that stuff. Ever, she never knew why people wanted her to be perfect. Papyrus inhaled the sad underground air, she sighed a bit as she watched her breath be seen into the air as a cold mist. Papyrus grinned a bit before looking down to see sans adjusting her own hat before blowing warmth into her hands and taking Toriels' hand. They were dating for several months now, and sans was barely at the house anymore. Papyrus had to care for herself, and to be honest it was hard. Sans didn't even pay attention to Papyrus anymore. Papyrus let out a sigh before jumping down and landing on the soft snow, a loud crunch was heard as she emerged from the ground. Undyne was walking through snowdin calling for papyrus.

"Papyrus?! where the hell have you been?!"  
Papyrus stared at Undyne and she sighed a bit and held out her hand as if to give a handshake like papyrus was meeting her all over again.  
"I'm sorry Undyne.... I was just... late because..."  
Undyne put a finger over papyrus' mouth.  
"do you ever shut up paps? just listen to me." Undyne said. Papyrus nodded weakly at her and gave a goofy smile. Undyne sighed at her posture before positioning papyrus into the right posture.   
"Asgore wants to meet you. Today we'll see if you can be a part of the royal guard."  
Papyrus' eyes lit up.   
"do you mean??" Papyrus asked with an edge of joy in her throat, infact so much joy that her voice was raspy.  
"yep!" Undyne said joyfully as she punched papyrus on the arm. Papyrus beamed and grinned so broadly, that it looked like she would explode.

 

Several hours later.....  
Papyrus ran to new home, jumping over every single rock and tripping over anything due to her excitement, and when she arrived she squealed. Asgore and Undyne welcomed her, aswell as serving her tea and talking. Papyrus listened to everything, quietly observing their dark beady eyes the whole time. She envied their eyes and how they were able to handle it so well. Papyrus Put down her tea cup after sipping it.  
"so... when am I going to be accepted into the royal guard??" Papyrus asked.  
Asgore looked at her.  
"my.. papyrus, you're only 14... the age is 16." Asgore said.  
Papyrus paused.  
"but undyne said"  
"oh heavens! look at the time! gotta go!" Undyne said "come on papyrus" Undyne muttered to Papyrus in a hissy voice. She dragged papyrus by the arm outside of new home and to the judgement hall. Papyrus raged at Undyne.  
"Listen paps... im sorry i lied." Undyne mumbled.  
Papyrus grunted.  
"yeah right!"  
Undyne grabbed Papyrus' arm.  
"please... if you just continue training for 2 more years, than i promise! you can be a royal guardswoman.!" Undyne mildly shouted.  
Papyrus stared at her.  
"fine. just fine." She muttered.

 

The next few weeks were filled with despair and utter failure, all papyrus did was learn composure, court manners, flattery and all the things royals should know. She only got to use swords and bows as self defense from time to time. But not alot. Papyrus hated it all, she had to learn to elegantly dodge things and yet be successful, she had to learn to be polite, she had to learn how to be good she had to learn to be perfect. Papyrus was sick of it. She ran off in her court dress and all the way to a waterfall cave, her boots splashing in water, and her tears joining the liquid together. 

"Undyne lied!" Papyrus cried. And all the echo flowers sung that melody together, refusing to let it go. She skidded across the navy blue sand and hopped across the newly bloomed lily pads before arriving at a small cave and running in there and crouching in the corner. There was flowey, with an emotionless look on his face. He saw papyrus run in and he quickly put on a smile.  
"howdy! im flowey! flowey the flower!" he said.

And on that day, papyrus received a grim reminder. The world is cruel, and one day it will take its cruelness onto her because that is fate. 

__END OF CHAPTER 1__


	2. The chances of love, are very small.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus meets flowey and pours out all her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This is gonna be an extra long chapter! x3

Flowey gave a blank expression at papyrus. She was breathless and gripping onto her chest, trying to inhale the breath she had lost to her agility. Flowey wickedly smiled before staring directly at her.

"long run?" Flowey asked with an innocent look on his face. Papyrus turned on her heel and looked at flowey. He was smiling and patting the ground with his silky unharmed leaf on his stalk.  
"sit"  
Papyrus sat down obediently. She locked eyes with him, both of them were lost in their gaze, both caught by a trance of their eyes. Flowey observed every part of her. To be honest, she was quite pretty. Flowey sighed and smiled his fake smile. His eyes glistened with the delight of finding a new toy.  
"uhm... mr....?" Papyrus asked. Flowey let out a laugh and let a vine gently lift up papyrus' chin.  
"my, my. You're very polite miss." Flowey said grinning his stupid grin. Papyrus weakly smiled back at him. Ignoring the blowing of the wind into her face.  
"t-thank you" Papyrus whispered.  
"you planning to be in line for the throne?" Flowey asked in an curious tone.  
Papyrus stared at flowey, with a look of confusion on her face. Flowey sighed and inhaled the air and slumped backwards before brushing the ground with a leaf on his stalk. What he wouldn't give to be his old self for one more day.  
"n-no. I want to be in the royal guard mr..." Papyrus said quietly.  
Flowey observed her again, she was wearing a royal dress, had the manners, the composure and the elegance. He let out another sigh and locked eyes with her again.  
Flowey let out a hearty laugh  
"But you have everything to be next in line! infact... are you sure you're not being trained to be next in line?" Flowey asked. Papyrus stared at him.  
"it would be nice to be queen" Papyrus said in a dreamy tone. Flowey smiled.  
"but... I would rather have the attention of sans. She is... just ALWAYS with toriel.... it's..." Papyrus sighed. "Its lonely without her" Papyrus looked at flowey with a sad expression, like a puppy when it isn't served its delights of food. Flowey smiled weakly at her and then grinned.

"I can make that happen" He said. Papyrus stared at him.  
"Prove to me you can do something then" Papyrus said.  
"alright then" Flowey replied while smiling. He concentrated and lifted up a rose with no movement at all, and he let it glide towards papyrus, he then used some fire magic to burn off the petals. Papyrus stared at the rose. Flowey then grinned before lifting up the last petal before it formed into a beautiful bow, glistening and red. Flowey used a gentle vine to remove Papyrus' old withered hairband and placed the bow on her. Papyrus' stared at him, her mouth wide.  
"h-how did you do that?!" Papyrus asked in complete utterness.  
Flowey smiled at her and softly touched her cheek with a vine. He stared into her eyes. He then shook his head. He remembered his vow to chara to never fall in love.  
Papyrus gulped and then fingered the hair bow and smiled at flowey.  
"I believe you flowey" She said smiling. Flowey smiled back. He felt something in his soul, a warmth. More than that even.

Happiness.  
But he was soulless, why was he happy? Flowey stared at papyrus in utter disbelief of being able to feel. Papyrus giggled a bit.  
"I would love to accept your offer flowey." Papyrus said. "but wouldn't that be cheating? I will someday get sans to notice me... but... for now... I have to go! bye flowey! I'll see you tomorrow!" Papyrus ran off and skidded towards Snowdin. Flowey locked his vision on the outside of the cave. Chara appeared next to him, brandishing their blade as the buttercups fell from their eyes and mouth. A small black liquid covered the buttercups, like icing on cake.  
"found another victim?" Chara asked brandishing their blade lovingly. Flowey stared at them and lowered his eyelids. (well, tried.) He wasn't really wanting to kill papyrus, she looked so innocent... he had met many other papyrus' each having the same stupidity. Hell, he even met sans who acted like papyrus.But this one was different. Unique. Special even. He sighed and looked at the ground and observed it quietly.

"answer my question" Chara said dominantly. Flowey looked up.  
"Shes...not..a..victim" Flowey mumbled under his breath. Chara tilted their head sideways and looked into floweys eyes.  
"are you saying.... that you trick ALL papyruses. but not her?!" Chara shouted. Flowey twitched and then popped into the ground.  
"I know where you are flowey!" Chara shouted again.

Flowey popped into snowdin and saw papyrus in her house watching the MTT channel, sipping hot chocolate, an orange blush surrounded her nose and cheeks. Flowey gazed lovingly at her.

Flowey, the soulless flowey, Flowey, the one who reset just to make people suffer, Flowey, the one who kills people.

Was in love.


	3. How it feels to love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey feels the feeling of love, but its broken by somebody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg ;w; im so sorry flowey.

Flowey stared at papyrus as she ran off skidding from side to side trying to get home as fast as possible. He took a deep breath and stared at the burnt petals on the ground. It was like his main feelings. Happiness, anger, fear, hate and love. But one petal was not on fire. And that was the love one. Flowey stared at it before popping into the ground and following papyrus. Papyrus opened the door to her house and looked inside.  
"Sans!" Papyrus shouted. "Im home!" Sans looked to papyrus as she hid her ketchup bottle. She gulped the rest in her throat and smiled at papyrus broadly as ever. Papyrus smiled back at sans before sitting on the sofa and kicking her legs back.

"Where were you?" Sans asked. Papyrus looked at her.  
"training"

"fancy dress you got on there"

"thanks"  
Papyrus touched her hair bow given by flowey. Sans looked at it.  
"your hairbow."  
"you got a problem?" Papyrus asked. Sans paused and looked at papyrus.  
"it just looks.... less withered and more pretty" Sans said quietly. Papyrus smiled at sans before raising her hands onto her lap. She sighed and opened her eyes.  
"I met a flower today"  
"Oh really?" Sans asked.  
"yep"  
Sans sighed. Papyrus was stupid sometimes, but this was over the limit of stupid, having of met a flower? hmph. how dumb she thought to herself. She sighed and heard a rapping knock on the door.  
"Oh! that'll be toriel!" Sans said enthusiastically. Papyrus sighed and stared at ground solemnly. Sans stopped in her tracks.  
"something wrong paps?" She asked in concern. Papyrus looked up at her and smiled a weak smile, holding back her tears of pain.  
"no. its fine." Papyrus answered quietly. Sans nodded her head and took Toriels' hand and walked off with her. As the door closed, papyrus gripped onto her knees as tears poured onto them. She felt them running down her cheek slowly running into her mouth as well, she tasted the saltiness of them. She leaned back and flicked her hair backwards. She stared at the ceiling.  
"why did you take sans" Papyrus muttered in disgust. Flowey stood out front by the window leaning against the icy window listening to every word and tear. he sighed and lowered his eyelids and popped into the ground. Papyrus looked at the ceiling before hearing another knock on the door. She wiped away her tears, stood up and answered the door. It was mettaton.  
"Hello papy darling!" Mettaton said smiling. Papyrus blushed and stared at him. Gazing into his robotic eyes.  
"h-hello" Papyrus said, still drawn to his eyes.  
Mettaton laughed   
"oh ho ho!"   
Papyrus blushed again.  
"so papy dear... i was wanting to ask you something." Mettaton said. Papyrus nodded and looked him in the face.  
"what is it?" She asked. He held onto her scarf and looked her in the eyes.  
"have you ever... kissed somebody?" He asked quietly. Papyrus stared at him, he was so close to her! Mettaton grinned.  
"well darling?" He asked. "I dont like slow pokes."   
Papyrus shook her head.  
"no, I never had my first kiss." Mettaton smirked. He leaned in and kissed papyrus. Papyrus yelped. She thought it was gonna be a small kiss, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and then put his tongue in her mouth. Papyrus gulped. She lowered her eyes, closed them and embraced the kiss.  
Flowey stared through the window as he watched the one who made him feel be taken away from him.

He readied his pellets in anger.


End file.
